


Day at the Beach

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [453]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek, Pack Bonding, The Hale Pack - Freeform, pack members mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/10/20: "seashore, harmony, faded”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [453]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/10/20: "seashore, harmony, faded”

Summer faded away slowly even in northern California but while the days were still hot and the daylight hours long, Erica, Isaac and Lydia wanted a trip to the seashore. Derek didn’t like leaving his territory but, to keep harmony among his pack, begrudgingly went along.

Scott and Isaac wandered away, hunting seashells. Boyd, Erica and Jackson glistened like beach beauties in an advertisement for suntan oil.

Stiles wore a sunhat broader-brimmed than Lydia’s and looked ridiculous but, Derek had to admit, also adorable.

Derek, Stiles beside him, couldn’t deny that a day at the beach was a great idea.


End file.
